


i’ve got you.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Dyslexia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marcus Flint is in the library, when it happens again.The words on the page get jumbled up, there are letters where they shouldn’t be and suddenly- he can’t breathe.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	i’ve got you.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> everything i know about dyslexia has come from research or seeing it portrayed in film/tv. 
> 
> please let me know if i can change anything to improve the way i write a character with dyslexia.
> 
> thank you.

The letters on the page formed neat sentences, until Marcus Flint blinked. Then, it seemed as if the letters were placed in a random order to create some sort of word he had never seen before. 

He’d had this trouble before.  
It was mostly the reason he gave up studying for last years exams- he wasn’t surprised when he failed. He figured he would have to redo his seventh year. 

All of his friends had graduated- he had to replace his houses Quidditch team almost entirely. Being held back a year meant he would still be the captain. Another year to get on Wood’s nerves.  
He had liked that thought. 

There’s a book that gets slammed on a table somewhere in the library, and it makes him flinch when he hears it. It sounds like a bomb going off- or one of those things muggles used. Guns? Was it? Marcus couldn’t remember. 

He felt his grip on the quill he was holding grow tighter as a pain shot through his chest. It was necessarily a harsh pain- more of an ache as he exhaled shakily and attempted to glance down at the book in front of him. 

“Marcus?” There was a familiar voice, a voice he had grown to know quite well. A voice that, somehow, sent a wave of peace through his uneasy mind.  
“Are you okay?” The voice has asked again and Marcus simply nodded his head and drop the quill out of his grip.  
It spilled onto the book he was studying from.

“Fine.” He managed to say and mentally cursed when his voice broke off into a higher pitch. He exhaled softly when he felt a hand rest against his shoulder:

“You sure?” Oliver asks and Marcus nods again, moving himself out of the touch of the younger boy.

“Fine.” He repeats and it’s slower this time as he feels his heart practically jump in his chest.

“Okay...” the Gryffindor says and it’s clear to anyone that he doesn’t believe what the older teenager says. Marcus exhaled softly as he stood up and turned around. 

“You can go now.” He says and it’s mostly because he doesn’t want anyone to grab onto the fact that he is most definitely not feeling okay. 

Oliver shakes his head softly and it’s words are so quiet, Marcus almost fails to hear them: “I don’t want to do that.” 

Marcus groaned loudly, “Can you just piss off?” He asks, a little louder and Oliver just sighed gently. 

“No.” He responds 

Marcus looked down to the ground beneath where he was stood and then he feels his hands growing sweaty and the sound of his heartbeat is the only thing he can hear as he exhaled sharply and kicked the wooden floor of the library gently. 

“Marcus?” Oliver asks and the Slytherin almost hates the sound of his own name. “Hey- it’s okay...” He had said and dropped his bag to the floor. 

It hit him like a ton of bricks then. There was tears that built up in his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak, but when no words came out, he shut his mouth again. 

“Hey...” Oliver had whispered softly, cupping the Slytherin’s face with his hands oh so gently and Marcus just about breaks as a sob escaped his body. “It’s okay.” The Gryffindor had whispered, bringing the dark haired teenager into a warm embrace and he felt his boyfriend tuck his head into the crook of his neck and harsh cries from the other boy shattered his heart. 

Marcus’ arms had lifted slightly and were now wrapped around Oliver’s waist as he struggled to contain the cries that exited him. Oliver had lifted his hand up to the Slytherin’s neck and began rubbing delicate circles against the boys neck. 

“It’s okay..” Oliver had whispered, moving his face slightly to press a kiss to the side of Marcus’ face: “I’ve got you, love.” 

Marcus relaxed slightly with those words and lifted his head away from Oliver’s neck to look his boyfriend in the eye. The Gryffindor smiled gently at him and lifted his hands up to wipe the escaped tears from Marcus’ face: 

“There you are, beautiful.” He says and Marcus exhaled with a slight tremble as he rolled his eyes fondly. Oliver had always been one for pet names. 

“Sorry.” The Slytherin mumbled softly and Oliver shook his head before placing a kiss to his boyfriends forehead with his hands still placed against Marcus’ face: 

“Don’t be sorry.” He says, “You’ve got nothing to be sorry about, love.” 

“I just-.” 

“I know.” Oliver nods, “I know.” He says. 

“I’m stupid, aren’t I?” He asks and his boyfriend shakes his head: 

“Not stupid.” Oliver whispered gently, “Never stupid. You just need a little extra help.” 

“I do?” He asks and Oliver nodded gently: 

“I can help you.” He says as he drops his hands from Marcus’ face. “Percy too.” 

Shaking his head, Marcus responds: “Not Weasley. Anyone but him.” 

“Just me and a professor or two, then?” He asks and Marcus nods gently: 

“That could work.” He says and Oliver grinned before placing their lips together gently. Marcus has never felt more relaxed. 

The pair break apart slowly and Oliver rests his forehead against the slightly taller boys forehead: “Love you.” He says, quietly but Marcus hears him as if he’s screaming it to the world: 

“Love you too.” 


End file.
